


The Raven- Rewritten

by AwesomestPrussian



Category: POE Edgar Allan - Works, The Raven - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Depression, F/M, Horror, Horror Elements, Insanity?, Loss, Somewhat suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomestPrussian/pseuds/AwesomestPrussian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prose interpretation of one of Poe's most famous pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven- Rewritten

It was midnight, and I was tired, not in my body, but in my very soul. My mind was very much awake, too much awake, plagued with thoughts of her, my angel, my love. How I longed for the peace of oblivion, for some sweet nepenthe or the pure water of that river Lethe. As I sit in my-her- chair, I sigh. How I wish I could be as the embers in the fireplace, dying painlessly and without a sense of longing for those that died before me. I glanced at my books, piled high on my-her- desk. Those dusty tomes have long failed to provide escape from my sorrows, yet still I try to lose myself in these tales of fear and panic. Gazing out the window I sighed her blessed name, which even the Angels on high whisper with reverence.   
"Lenore."  
As if in answer, I heard a soft tapping, as if of a visitor outside the door to my-her- private chamber. Slowly, fearfully, I padded across the floor. Whispering an apology I lifted my eyes to meet the knocker.   
Darkness there, nothing more.   
And then I heard it, as if an echo of the name that I had whispered just before:  
"Lenore."  
My heart raced and my pulse slowed, as impossible as that may seem. A thrill chilled me to the most primal core of my being as I slammed my door and backed away, starting when I fetched up against my-her- desk. No sooner had the terror cleared from my mind I heard the tapping again, closer this time.   
At my window.   
In a blind panic I grasped the curtains, almost tearing them in my desperation to see what had so thoroughly instilled me with this fear. I almost cried with relief when the culprit soared into my-her- chamber and perched atop a bust of Pallas.   
It was a raven.   
"Carrion-bird, what news do you bring me from the realm of your master?" I questioned, slightly unsettled at the sight of such a creature resting so calmly in front of me.   
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore".   
At these words I flew into a rage.   
"Demon!" I cried, "thing of evil! Whem will see my love, Lenore?"  
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore".   
"Then leave me vile specter," I beseeched, "leave me to be alone without you're constant reminder."  
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore".

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions!


End file.
